El camino de una futura alquimista
by Bicho Raro
Summary: [Historia de Beauxbatons] Danielle Gravois tiene todo un camino por delante para decidir que ser una vez que salga de la escuela. Pero ella lo tiene claro. Su vida es la alquimia.


_**Hacía tiempo que no escribía nada de mis magos franceses, pero no sé... Me he animado a escribir sobre Danielle porque la pobre lo pedía a gritos. Quería que su historia fuese contada.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto #9: "Escuelas mágicas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.**_

 _ **Beauxbatons como institución pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Las asignaturas, los personajes y los términos me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 **El camino de una futura alquimista.**

 _I. Lo que digo no es ficticio, sino digno de crédito y cierto. (1)_

La primera vez que Danielle Gravois escuchó hablar acerca de la alquimia no fue por la clase de Cultura que se impartía en Beauxbatons durante el verano para aquellos alumnos de entre siete y nueve años que acudían para empezar a adentrarse en la escuela y, para muchos de ellos, en el mundo mágico. La niña de siete años se había llevado un viejo libro de magia que había encontrado en casa de su abuela y lo estaba leyendo en los exteriores de la Academia francesa, mientras sus compañeros de clase jugaban a pillar a unos cuantos metros. A Danielle le hubiera gustado acompañarlos, pero había tenido la mala suerte de torcerse el tobillo jugando y tenía que guardar reposo aquel día para que la pócima pudiera hacer el efecto deseado.

El libro, nada apropiado para una niña de ocho años, pues manejaba elementos bastante complejos de la magia antigua, era uno de esos viejos libros de texto que servían a los magos en tiempos muy antiguos, cosa que se podía apreciar en el desgaste de las páginas y en el tipo de letra que manejaba. Danielle no estaba acostumbrada a aquel tipo de letra y a veces tenía que saltarse páginas enteras por no entender nada.

Pero los dibujos le llamaban la atención, años más tarde se daría cuenta que eran tablas que realizaban los viejos alquimistas en las que representaban los distintos elementos y las distintas acciones que realizar.

Con un pergamino, intentó realizar una de esas tablas, plasmarlas, intentando copiar aquellos símbolos, con bastantes resultados.

No fue hasta que Dominique Noel, el profesor de Cultura Mágica, se le acercó para observar que tenía a aquella niña tan ensimismada, que entendió que todo aquello tenía un nombre y no eran simples dibujos al alzar. Alquimia. Y la alquimia, en un primer momento, le parecía bastante entretenida, divertida.

—Tienes una materia y la transformas en otra mucho mejor. —Le había dicho el maestro para intentar resumir el asunto cuando la joven le preguntó acerca de qué era la alquimia. El docente era especialista en historia de la magia, cultura como mucho, pero el campo de la alquimia se le iba de las manos, la última vez que la había cursado tenía catorce años y demasiado interés por aprender todo el problema belga tras la caída de Napoleón.

Sin embargo parecía que aquellos cortos conocimientos en la materia habían bastado para calmar la curiosidad de la niña rubia, pues tras afirmar con la cabeza en claro gesto de comprensión de sus palabras, volvió a su pergamino a seguir copiando aquellos símbolos, no tardando demasiado en tener un segundo acercamiento a otra de las asignaturas que iba a tener en un futuro en aquella escuela.

— ¿Y qué idioma es este? —Preguntó señalando las letras que rodeaban los distintos símbolos que había. —Todo termina en us o en um.

Para una niña a primera vista el latín podía resultar bastante curioso, o incluso gracioso, si te pones en la mente de Danielle.

* * *

 _II. Lo que está más abajo es como lo que está arriba, y lo que está arriba es como lo que está abajo. Actúan para cumplir los prodigios del Uno._

Al verano siguiente, cuando Beauxbatons volvió a abrir las puertas a aquella escuela de verano, la niña, que ya estaba en el tercer y último curso aquellos estudios preparatorios, acudió con una clara idea en su cabeza. Recorrer la biblioteca de la escuela en busca de más libros como el que tenía su abuela.

Y es que sus padres no habían dejado que se acercase a más libros como aquello, aludiendo a la juventud de la niña y la posibilidad de que sus manos, o manazas como habían dejado entre ver, pudieran romper aquellos ejemplares que tanto años tenían en la familia.

Sin embargo, no era fácil entregarse a tal empresa cuando sus compañeros ponían planes tan interesantes, como colarse en el almacén de pociones e intentar realizar alguna que habían encontrado en un libro que Emile se había traído de casa, tomándoselo prestado, según él, a su hermano mayor que cursaba quinto año.

Ver a Emile con la cara azul porque la poción que intentaba recrear no salió tal y como lo predijo, y el humo le tiñó la cara fue algo que valió la pena, aunque después castigasen a todo el grupo con permanecer en un aula, mientras el resto de la escuela se iba de excursión al Bosque de Brocelianda. Eso ya no le gusto tanto, porque encima no le dejaban levantarse e ir a la biblioteca o algo. Ni hablar. Sólo podían dedicarse a actividades aburridas como realizar los deberes para la clase de Magias en otros países.

Y cuando no estaba castigada, ni Emile decidía hacer cosas interesantes, Danielle tenía que verse con una joven bibliotecaria novata que no la dejaba moverse libremente por la biblioteca, por el mismo temor que habían manifestado sus padres a la hora de no permitirle tocar los libros de su abuela.

Danielle llegó en aquel curso a la conclusión de que todos los adultos eran unos aburridos y sosos, mientras estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la biblioteca terminando aquel trabajo que se había ofrecido hacer para la clase de Dominique. No era obligatorio, pero era de investigación, por lo que la niña había pensado en aprovechar para indagar en aquel tema que le interesaba en la biblioteca… Si aquella bibliotecaria le hubiera dejado y no se hubiese mostrado tan amable como para ir a buscar por ella aquellos libros que necesitaba con la excusa de "soy nueva trabajando aquí, por lo que tengo que acostumbrarme a dar vueltas por aquí". La joven no sabía si era simple amabilidad, o que no quería tenerla merodeando por el lugar.

* * *

 _III. Como todas las cosas fueron creadas por la Palabra del Ser, así todas las cosas fueron creadas a imagen del Uno._

No fue hasta la clase de Astronomía, cuando Danielle estaba ya en su primer año de clase, que no vio en clase, por alguien que medianamente sabía de la materia, lo que era la alquimia. Adam Marchand paseaba por la clase mientras desarrollaba el tema a un ritmo soportable por los alumnos para poder redactar, comprendiendo la alta hora nocturna que era y agradeciendo el esfuerzo que estos estaban haciendo.

—Las fases de la luna, así como la posición de los astros, servía antaño para poder llevar a cabo las transmutaciones de los elementos, a fin de conseguir un elemento superior. El más codiciado por estos magos era el oro. —Se apoyó en la mesa del profesor, con los brazos cruzados, mirando a todo el aula. Esas caras concentradas, ya fueran copiando o mirando hacia el docente, como lo hacía Danielle. — Sobre ésto profundizaremos en esta asignatura, pero en curso posteriores, asi como también lo haréis en la clase propia para esta materia, como es alquimia. Si mal no recuerdo, la tenéis dentro de dos cursos con Eddie Masson.

La perspectiva de tener una clase sólo para tratar aquel tema que llevaba ya un par de años interesándole le resultó bastante atrayente.

Cuando salió de la clase, lo primero que fue irse a dormir. Sí, era pasada la madrugada y al día siguiente tenía a primera hora una clase de latín en la que no podía flaquear porque la profesora Anabelle Loraine era bastante exigente con su materia, desde que al parecer se empezaba a cuestionar la importancia que tenía tal materia para la educación de los alumnos, cosa que obviamente Anabelle no compartía, puesto que su asignatura preparaba a los alumnos ya no sólo para la mejor pronunciación de los hechizos, sino que también el inculcaba un método de aprendizaje del idioma que luego podrían poner en práctica con Runas Antiguas o Egipcio, asignaturas que también daba y eran bastante demandadas.

No, Danielle tuvo que esperar hasta la tarde aquel mismo día para descubrir quién era Eddie Masson, el profesor de Alquimia. Posíblemente, si la niña hubiera estado puesta en los cotilleos y las historias de la escuela lo hubiera localizado con mayor facilidad, y no que tuvo que preguntarle a Emile por él.

Eddie Masson era el profesor que daba que hablar porque llevaba ya cinco años siendo el tutor de la huérfana de Beauxbatons, una niña que tenía un año más que Danielle y que había pasado a estar bajo la tutela de la institución, como se realizaba antaño con aquellos niños que habían sido abandonados por sus padres y que resultaban ser magos. A parte, también era el profesor de Alquimia, un profesor joven que compartía con Dominique Noel el puesto del profesor más enrollado de la escuela, con el que se podía cruzar, depende de las circunstancias, esa línea de docente y casi convertirse en un amigo al que contarle tus problemas.

Pero Danielle en aquel momento no lo sabía. Aprovechó su tarde libre y acudió a la puerta del aula en la que el joven daba clase. Si se hubiera leído la programación de la escuela posiblemente habría conocido tal asignatura antes, pero a ella no le interesaba demasiado aquello.

Se sentó en el suelo, en la escalera cercana a la puerta del aula y se dedicó a terminar los deberes para Historia de la Magia mientras terminaba la clase del docente. ¿Cuánto podría durar una clase de los mayores?

Cuando la puerta se abrió y comenzaron a salir los alumnos, vio que posiblemente se trataba de los alumnos de tercero. Había reconocido a Gavin, quien tenía a la mitad de las niñas de su curso detrás, pidiendo que les enseñase hechizos avanzados. El muchacho iba hablando con unos amigos, al parecer iban a otra clase que tenían antes de cenar.

Corriendo, Danielle entró en la clase esquivando a los alumnos mayores para poder alcanzar la mesa del profesor en la que estaba Eddie hablando con una chica acerca de lo que habían dado en clase aquel día. Algo que le dio oportunidad a la niña de observar la pizarra de clase e identificar algunos de aquellos símbolos que ya haría dos años se había dedicado a dibujar por el simple placer, y aburrimiento.

— ¿Hola? —La voz del profesor la sacó de su ensimismamiento en el que la pizarra le había metido.

— ¡Buenas! —Mostró una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras subía a la tarima, la cual ahora estaba vacía de alumnos. —Me llamo Danielle Gravois, estoy en primer año y me interesa su materia. ¿Qué me recomienda? —Había ido directa al grano, pero no deseaba dar vueltas.

—Vaya, mucho gusto, Danielle. —Sí, la niña parecía saber bien qué quería. Bueno, era la primera vez que a él le pasaba algo así, siempre ocurría con sus compañeros, pero le alegraba conocer a alguien tan joven que demostrase esos intereses. —Por el momento sólo puedo recomendarte que te esfuerces en latín, y en pociones en estos dos años. También en astronomía, la parte de astrología si la veis. Te servirán de utilidad para tercero.

Esa no era la respuesta que Daniella había esperado cuando había decidido ir a preguntarle por aquello, pero afirmó con la cabeza, luciendo un mohín en sus labios que no pasó desapercibido por Eddie.

—No puedo recomendarte libros ahora, la mitad de los textos que estamos trabajando, incluso los más básicos, tienen estos temas de por medio y posiblemente te lleve más tiempo querer comprenderlo por tu cuenta que esperar a darlo en clase. —Una nueva afirmación, esta vez con una cara más alegre, salió de la joven. —Ya en tercero te recomendaré textos que te puedan interesar.

—Perfecto. —Sin duda, eso le gustaba bastante más. —Muchas gracias. —Dijo antes de salir de aquel aula tras despedirse del docente.

No había conseguido mucho, pero ya tenía claro que los deberes de latín los iba a llevar al día.

* * *

 _IV. Su padre es el Sol y su madre la Luna. El Viento lo lleva en su vientre. Su nodriza es la Tierra._

Tras mucho insistir, durante el segundo año de escuela, Danielle consiguió que Eddie le diera información sobre la alquimia. La joven aludía a que estaba libre de deberes y trabajos para hacer y que deseaba estar ocupada con algo, mientras sus amigos realizaban dichas tareas.

Sabiendo que los niños de once, doce años podían ser bastante cabezotas cuando algo se les metía en la cabeza, por lo que aquella tarde en su despacho, al que Danielle había acudido como le habían indicado, el profesor le entregó a la muchacha un pergamino con trece puntos que llevaban como título "La Tabla de Esmeralda". Lo leyó por encima y posteriormente miró al docente, que se había quedado con rostro tranquilo, esperando alguna reacción.

— ¿Esto que es?

Como esa reacción que le sacó una carcajada a tiempo que le señalaba el pergamino antes de empezar a hablar.

—Eso es el comienzo de la alquimia. Ahí tienes concentrado todo lo que verás en alquimia durante los próximos años. —Sin duda era algo que no debería darle a una niña que no tenía ninguna noción de aquella materia, pero no la iba a examinar sobre eso. —Quiero que la leas, las reflexiones y cuando te sientas preparada, da igual cuándo sea en una semana, un mes... me cuentes qué crees que dicen.

Volvió a dedicar una mirada a aquellos puntos, tenía en sus manos toda la historia de la alquimia. Pero al menos sólo tendría que decir sus pensamientos.

—Está bien. Muchas gracias. —Dijo antes de salir de aquel lugar.

Corriendo fue a los dormitorios, donde se encontró con Bernadette Roux, su compañera de cuarto y amiga, la cual estaba sentada en su cama rodeada de papeles. Sin duda quería realizar un perfecto trabajo para la asignatura de Historia de la Magia. Aquel curso estaban viendo la magia según los griegos, los romanos, los egipcios y el resto de culturas semejantes.

— ¿Dónde estabas? Te estaba buscando para que hiciéramos los deberes juntas. —Por un instante la chica de cabello castaño dejó de lado los folios.

Danielle cruzó la habitación hasta llegar a su propia cama, dejó en esta el pergamino que le habían dado y buscó en su mesita de noche una goma con la que recogerse el pelo.

—Estaba con el profesor Masson, me ha dado la Tabla de Esmeralda y me ha dicho que la medite. —Le explicó por encima, pues no sabía ni siquiera ella qué tenía que hacer.

—Suena bastante pesado… —Bernadette se levantó de la cama, y cogió la susodicha tabla en sus manos para echarle un ojo. —Y se ve bastante complicado…

Como respuesta obtuvo un encogimiento de hombros por parte de la muchacha antes de sentarse en la cama. Su amiga le devolvió el pergamino antes de seguir con su trabajo.

—Seguro que lo logras sacar pronto.

El "pronto" de Bernadette acabó siendo dos meses. A la niña le hubiera gustado poder dedicarse de manera completa a darle vueltas a aquellas trece frases, sin embargo tenía clases a las que acudir, deberes que realizar, trabajos que entregar y exposiciones que hacer.

Y encima no quería presentarse ante Eddie con algo breve, con cualquier cosa. No era algo propio de ella que había recibido grandes felicitaciones por parte de sus profesores por sus extensos trabajos.

Cuando el verano empezaba y los alumnos podían deshacerse de aquellas capas para el frío, la rubia se acercó de nuevo al despacho del maestro. Quería realizar aquello antes de tener que empezar la época de exámenes, y por supuesto antes de terminar la escuela.

—Profesor, ¿tiene un momento?

No lo iba a negar, Eddie Masson ya pensaba que aquella joven no iba a aparecer por su despacho en lo que quedaba de curso, por lo que la sorpresa cuando la vio allí fue mayúscula.

—Vaya, Danielle. ¿Has resuelto la Tabla de Esmeralda?

—No lo sé. Sólo he pensado lo que podría tratar. —Iba a ser sincera, igual estaba equivocada en todo lo que había indagado. Sacó de su bolsa aquel pergamino el cual estaba enrrollado con varios más, a medida que iba necesitando extender la información.

Una marabunta de letras, términos, flechas y asteriscos apareció frente a Eddie, pero este sólo le había pedido que se lo expusiera, nada de que tuviera que entregarle un trabajo, por lo que atento escuchó sus palabras.

Las dudas del comienzo, esos titubeos que realizaba, se fueron disipando a medida que tomaba fuerza de aquello que decía. Posiblemente podría haber usado una mejor terminología, pero no la iba a culpar por eso, ni siquiera había estudiado alquimia fuera de las cuatro cosas que pudiera haber aprendido en la clase.

Aun así, había tenido alumnos de quinto año que lo más seguro es que nunca hubiera podido realizar una exposición como aquella en años.

— Y a eso es a lo que he podido llegar. Tengo los exámenes cerca… Me hubiera podido indagar algo más en unir los distintos puntos. —Intentó excusarse, pues no había sido interrumpida en ningún momento, algo que le hizo pensar que el profesor esperaba a ver si tenía algo interesante que decir.

—Lo has hecho fantásticamente. Sin duda será un gran placer darte clase el curso que viene.

Aquella fue la mejor respuesta que Danielle podría haber obtenido.

* * *

 _V. Es el padre de la Perfección en el mundo entero._

¿Quién le iba a decir a Danielle que el primer tema de la asignatura de Alquimia iba a acabar ocasionándole tanta repulsión? Lo cierto es que salió de aquella clase con medio estómago revuelto, como casi todos sus compañeros y pensando seriamente si quería de verdad seguir investigando sobre aquello.

Eddie Masson no podía empezar los orígenes de la alquimia y situar en ellos el uso de la sangre menstrual como elemento que se empleaba en la alquimia. Bueno, sí podía, porque era su clase y en efecto así era. Y el hombre ya estaba acostumbrado a suscitar tales expresiones en sus alumnos que había acabado por pasar de ese tema para meterlo en el examen. No podía pedir mucho más a chicos de doce años que recién empezaban a conocer el mundo.

Y menos cuando siempre estaba el típico gracioso que le pedía que se hiciera una clase práctica para probar cómo podía realizarse tales cosas. Aquel año el gracioso había sido Rigaubert Martineau y Eddie simplemente respondió como estaba acostumbrado.

—Estamos en una clase teórica. La práctica de todo ésto lo podréis realizar en sexto año, durante la clase de Magia Ancestral, con el profesor Florian Bonnet.

Ojalá Florian nunca trabajase con esas cosas, deseaba Danielle, junto con el resto de la clase.

* * *

 _VI. Su poder es fuerte si se transforma en Tierra._

Afortunadamente ese tiempo de repulsión duró, y para cuando entró en cuarto año volvía a ser la friki de la alquimia, la chica a la que todos le pedían los apuntes porque era la primera de la clase.

Ahora tenía acceso a toda la literatura de alquimia, conocía los autores y podía ir a la sección de la biblioteca correspondiente y saber qué buscar, sin necesidad de que Casilde Galeno, la hija de la bibliotecaria y segunda a cargo de aquello que solía recorrerse todo el lugar asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden, tuviera que intervenir.

Aunque por encima de todo, el libro que no dejaba de leer o releer era el de la asignatura, _Opus Magnum (2)_. Para Danielle nunca le había resultado tan útil el latín como para aquel libro, o aquellos volúmenes de libros puesto que para cada curso se usaba uno distinto, más avanzado, que el anterior.

La obra magna explicaba aquella tabla que en segundo se había leído y que tan burdamente había tratado de interpretar, pero más cosas.

Aprendió las distintas fases de la luna en la alquimia, los efectos que provocaban en la transmutación, aunque nunca la puso en práctica. Eddie había sido muy claro. En su clase sólo se tocaría la parte teórica.

Sin embargo, Danielle aprovechó las distintas tutorías que hacía casi cada quince días para preguntarle acerca de los usos prácticos que tenía hoy día la alquimia.

— ¿Puedes transformar un ratón en una copa? —Le preguntó en una de esas, al otro lado de la mesa. Danielle afirmó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta. — ¿Entonces qué te hace pensar que no puedes transformar los distintos metales?

— ¿Se incluye en eso el oro?

¿Aquella chavala estaba hablando si era posible realizar la transmutación que tantos quebraderos de cabeza había producido a los distintos magos a lo largo y ancho de la historia de la magia?

— ¿Qué notas has sacado en Astronomía?

—Sobresaliente.

— ¿Pociones?

—Igual. —Le hizo caso. Se había esforzado al máximo en aquellas asignaturas que le había recomendó allá, cuando había acudido por primera vez.

—Entonces supongo que sabrás la importancia de los astros a la hora de hacer magia.

Un leve asentimiento por parte de Danielle. Sí, sin duda aquello había sido una afirmación ante su pregunta. ¿Entonces eso quería decir que todo lo que habían dicho los antiguos era verdad? Se podía crear una nueva piedra filosofal si los astros se ponían de tu parte… Bueno, quizás no tanto. Pero seguro que sí se podía transformar cualquier metal en oro.

— Aunque todo ésto lo verás mejor en sexto año. No prometo que hagáis transfiguración de metales, pero si echaréis un ojo a los documentos sobre alquimia que se encontraron en Cordes.

— ¿En Cordes hubo alquimistas?

Cordes, o Cordes-sur-Ciel _(2)_ era el poblado que se encontraba cerca de la escuela. Los alumnos solían acudir allí con frecuencia ya fuera para encargar libros, comprar productos para la clase o simplemente despejar la mente de las clases durante los fines de semana.

—Se encontraron unos documentos y las paredes están llenas de símbolos. Para después de Navidades os llevaré de excursión para que hagáis un trabajo.

—Suena bien.

Posiblemente aquella excursión iba a ser lo más semejante a lo que Danielle se había imaginado que era ir a ver ruinas en el mundo réeleur _(3)_ , dado que su madre era historiadora de arte y la había llevado durante las diversas vacaciones que tenía a ver diversos edificios de gran valor para aquel campo.

Lo que no sonaba tan bien era el hecho de tener que esperar hasta las vacaciones, aunque tenía con eso tiempo para repasar la tabla de los elementos que se veían involucrado en la alquimia.

— ¿Otra vez repasando esa tabla? —La voz de Bernadette sonó mientras se tumbaba en la cama de la rubia, justo a su lado, mirando aquel pergamino que había realizado ella.

—Anda, toma. Pregúntamelo. Que después de navidades iremos de excursión y haremos un trabajo.

—Ah, sí. —Cogió la tabla mientras se sentaba en la cama, colocándose la falda. —Mi primo Bart ya me lo dijo. Dice que es sencillo. —Sin embargo posiblemente a Danielle no le preocupaba que fuera un trabajo sencillo. — ¿Cómo es el estaño?

— ¿Entonces está cerca de Cordes? —Con trazos rápidos en un pergamino en sucio trazó el símbolo de aquel elemento que le había dicho.

—Sí, es la Casa del Alquimista. —El nombre obviamente le hacía honor a lo que era, sin embargo a Danielle no le sonaba en lo absoluto. —Debes venir más al pueblo. —Acabó por decir. — ¿Mercurio?

* * *

 _VII. Separa la Tierra del Fuego, lo sutil de lo burdo, pero sé prudente y circunspecto cuando lo hagas._

Quinto era el último año en el que la asignatura de Alquimia era obligatoria. Luego, tendría que aprobarla en octavo si se deseaba continuar su estudio en los estudios que ya no eran obligatorios.

Eso hace que Danielle le dedique un especial interés. Quiere aprobarla con la mayor nota que pueda, como en los cursos anteriores, y más desde que el profesor le dijera que su trabajo sobre la Casa del Alquimista había sido uno de los mejores que había leído nunca.

Sabe que el curso que viene tiene Magia Ancestral, la asignatura complementaria a aquella, y a muchas otras, pero no será lo mismo. A su lado, Bernadette dibuja corazones en los márgenes del pergamino. La última noticia es que se ha enamorado, y ahora que lo ha asumido parece que debe hacerlo público y corearlo por todo el colegio, pese a que a la vez le da mucha vergüenza que Claude Landry lo sepa.

Por lo que sabe, Claude es un año mayor que ellas, acude a la clase del primo de Bernadette y que su primo se entere de aquello no es algo que desea por la vergüenza que aquello supondría. Al parecer la técnica de Bernadette es irse acercarse poco a poco, aunque por lo que Danielle ha visto sólo intimida al muchacho. Bernadette no sabe ligar y lo que ella llama "ser adorable" es hacer de manera literal el "poner ojitos".

Pero en ese momento lo importante no es que la muchacha a su lado se esté perdiéndose una apasionante clase acerca de la alquimia para los druidas, porque sabe que siempre le tocará a ella eso de pasarle los apuntes para que no suspenda.

El que el docente esté viviendo ese último año de clase y parezca que ha dejado todo lo interesante para el final no es algo que solamente ella haya notado.

—Supongo que ya os sabréis las fases de la Luna, ¿verdad? —Las caras que los alumnos le dedicaron no era para menos, estaba tratando ya con alumnos de catorce años, algunos ya habrían cumplido quince, no con niños. —Pues igual que visteis en pociones, las fases de la Luna influyen a la hora de realizar un buen procedimiento de alquimia.

A Danielle le costaba tomar apuntes, porque si fuera por ella se quedaría toda la hora escuchando a Eddie hablar. Pero se conocía, y acabaría perdiendo la mitad de las cosas que luego caerían en el examen.

—Pues bien, los antiguos alquimistas se servían de las distintas fases de la luna para realizar las transmutaciones de los elementos. Siendo la primera de estas fases la de nigredo, la cual empezaba con la Luna menguante y se recomendaba utilizar plomo, dado que estaban algo asociados. Si Saturno estaba también en armonía era casi obligatorio empezar en este momento la transformación.

Nigredo, albedo y rubedo _(4)_ , tras lo cual, durante la Luna Llena, el material ya debía ser oro.

Demasiados requisitos que tener en cuenta para poder llevar a cabo una sencilla transformación, por no hablar de tener que ser un mago prodigioso en los hechizos, en pociones, transformaciones… Sí, sin duda sonaba a que era algo que ella no podría lograr ni en un millón de años. Y no, no le molestaba. Según le había dicho Eddie, la gracia de la alquimia no es emular sus proezas, pensando en ser el próximo Alberto Magno o Nicolas Flamel, no tenía gracia eso. La gracia estaba en reinterpretar los textos, en descubrir cosas nuevas en ellos.

Actualmente el mago, mientras no estaba con las clases de Alquimia, ayudaba a la Academie van Magische Vlaamskunst, la Escuela Superior de Magia Arcana, o Magia Ancestral que se encontraba en Lovaina y que actualmente estaban estudiando textos en latín que se habían encontrado intentando encontrar en ellos algo que pudiera servir para recomponer todo el pensamiento antiguo.

También se podía hacer historia de esa manera.

La clase terminó con la campanada proveniente del campanario cercano a la escuela. Campanario construido en la época de la inquisición, para dotarle de un carácter cristiano a aquella escuela y a aquel pueblo, aunque hacía años que no se llevaba a cabo ninguna festividad cristiana.

—Para la semana que viene quiero que hagáis un resumen acerca de las distintas fases de la luna en la alquimia y que os documentéis acerca de la citrinitas. Los recogeré y contará para nota. —Advirtió antes de dirigirse a su mesa y empezar a recoger los distintos libros que durante cada clase desperdigaba sobre la mesa en pos de ayudar a la clase con ilustraciones o textos.

Pocos días Danielle no se acercaba al docente para hacerle alguna pregunta con la que profundizar en el temario, pero aquel era uno de esos días.

—Hey, Bernadette, Danielle. —La voz provenía de detrás de las jóvenes, aunque pronto Emile se estaba acercando a ellas, seguido de Fréderic. —Algunos vamos a apuntarnos a la excursión de la profesora Leclerc. ¿Os venís?

—No había oído que hubiera excursión. —La voz salió de Bernadette, la primera en recoger las cosas.

Alessia Leclerc era una docente que principalmente daba clase en los cursos que se impartían antes de que empezase el curso obligatorio, por lo que para la mayoría de los alumnos era simplemente la profesora que les llevaba de excursión de vez en cuando por toda Europa.

—Es una que ha organizado en especial para los que estamos a punto de pasar a sexto para tener un contacto con la Magia Ancestral. —Fréderic fue el encargado de explicar el motivo de tal excursión. — Al parecer vamos a un seminario en una escuela superior que está en Lovaina, Bruselas.

Con aquello se habían ganado la atención de Danielle, quien terminó de guardar casi de un tirón todo lo que le quedaba.

— ¡Vamos!

— ¿Por qué hablas en plural? — ¿Una excursión para dar más clases? La cosa no le parecía del todo emocionante a Bernadette.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Lo pasaremos bien!

No le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

* * *

 _VIII. Usa tu mente por completo y sube de la Tierra al Cielo, y, luego, nuevamente desciende a la Tierra y combina los poderes de lo que está arriba y lo que está abajo. Así ganarás gloria en el mundo entero, y la oscuridad saldrá de ti de una vez._

Decir que ir al seminario de Magia Ancestral en Lovaina fue sumamente entretenido para ambas chicas era quedarse poco. La nueva asignatura causó bastante entusiasmo por parte de los alumnos, que había presenciado un breve resumen de lo que era la magia flamenca, la propia de Flandes.

Y Bernadette, la que pocas ganas mostraba ante el hecho de tener más clases fuera del horario lectivo, acabó esperando bastante emocionada la llegada de aquel nuevo año. Al parecer, según decía, había encontrado por fin aquello que de verdad le gustaba para poder dedicarse a ello.

Sin embargo, lo que prometía ser para Danielle una clase en la que poner en práctica todo aquello que habría estudiado en Alquimia, se encontró con que era una asignatura que sí, trabaja con textos antiguos, les pedía leer desde documentos originales, desde distintas perspectivas y países un mismo tema, tenían que estudiar los ritos que se realizaban, ritos que nunca se ponían en práctica. No, aquello no era lo que le habían prometido.

Contrario a lo que se había prometido, no molestar a Eddie Masson en aquellos dos años que era los que quedaban hasta llegar a los exámenes para pasar a un nivel superior en la escuela, Danielle acabó acudiendo en más de una ocasión para simplemente hablar y pedir mayor bibliografía de libros que leer.

Resultaba mentira que dos caras de la misma moneda como eran Alquimia y Magia Ancestral, resultasen tan distintas a ojos de ambas chicas. Danielle prefería la primera, y pese a que Alquimia no había sido su asignatura predilecta, Bernadette se quedaba con la segunda.

Curiosamente si ambas acababan especializándose en esas materias, acabarían teniendo que estudiar en el mismo sitio, algo que les hacía gracia ambas.

—Me estoy quedando sin cosas para enseñarte. —Acabó por reconocer Eddie cuando vio a Danielle al otro lado de la puerta.

—Pues te quedan varios cursos para darme clase.

—Lo sé… He pensado por entregarte la obra de Ripley durante este año, que consta de doce etapas de la alquimia. Y para el curso siguiente la obra de Samuel Norton, que tiene catorce etapas. De este modo estudiarías algo del siglo XV y del XVI de la alquimia.

Danielle se quedó pensando, mientras el profesor Masson buscaba el texto en cuestión en la extensa biblioteca que había en su despacho.

—Esos autores venían en el libro de la asignatura, ¿verdad?

—Veo que te acuerdas bien. Sí. No llegamos a verlos con profundidad, porque preferí dar algo que os sirviera para enlazar en cursos siguientes.

Cogió aquel ejemplar bastante antiguo entre sus manos y le echó una ojeada. Por encima parecían darse las cuatro etapas de la alquimia clásica, pero se extendían en ciertos puntos.

—Se nota que no son franceses… —Murmuró la joven tras cerrar el libro, dejándolo en su regazo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Por el racionalismo, que pedía que se realizase un método con pocas normas. Cuatro están bien, pero doce o catorce ya lo convierte en algo lioso...

La idea de que Danielle hubiera tocado la obra de algún filósofo de la magia apareció en la cabeza de Eddie Masson, pues aquello había sonado bastante a uno de los libros de Jean-Paul Laroche _(6)_. Desde luego, el profesor tenía delante a una de las que podrían ser una de las futuras mentes de la alquimia que habría pisado el país en generaciones.

* * *

 _IX. Esto tiene más virtud que la Virtud misma, porque controla todas las cosas sutiles y penetra en todas las cosas sólidas._

¿Dieciséis años era la edad adecuada para preparar algo relacionado con la alquimia? Danielle no lo sabía, pero ya tenía en su mesita de noche los elementos necesarios para transformar el plomo en algo diferente.

Ni mucho menos esperaba que el oro fuese a salir de eso al final del ciclo lunar, pero… mercurio al menos sí. O bronce.

—No creo que a Sophie le guste dormir con esto al lado. —Bernadette acababa de llegar y vio el espectáculo de vidrios y metales que había por toda la cama de su amiga y ocupaba parte de la propia.

—Es sólo para prepararlo. Esta noche empieza la fase del nigredo. Lo dejaré en la ventana. —Le aseguró antes de ver que había ocupado la otra cama. — ¿Te molesta? Lo voy a quitar en seguida.

—Que va, sólo he venido a coger el libro de Adivinación. Le voy a pedir a Claude que me ayude con la materia. —Y la sonrisa de la chica castaña era amplia.

No era un secreto que le encantaba pasar tiempo con su novio desde que terminase quinto año, y lo cierto es que a causa de los exámenes que este tenía que realizar, por estar en un curso superior, apenas le veía.

—Ya, claro. "Ayudar", así lo llamáis vosotros ahora.

—Deberías buscarte una pareja, Danielle. Sería divertido hacer citas dobles.

Tras decir aquello, y mientras Danielle le hacía un gesto con la mano de que la dejase con lo suyo, salió de la habitación del mismo modo en el que había entrado.

No lo iba a negar, quizás le había dedicado más tiempo a estudiar que a tener una vida social productiva, más allá de salir de tanto en tanto con sus amigos, visitar los distintos pueblos mágicos, pasar quince días en casa de Bernadette y otros quince días con en su propia casa con la misma chica… Pero nada de pareja o que se le asemejase.

Interés por chicos había, no lo iba a negar, pero no el suficiente como para arriesgarse a perder el tiempo que podía dedicar a realizar aquellas acciones en pos de salir con una persona y encima con la inseguridad de que no saliera bien aquello.

En absoluto. Había las mismas posibilidades de que su primera pareja fuera la definitiva como las que había de que de aquel trozo de plomo surgiera el oro. Y al menos tenía la certeza de que en la transfiguración del plomo al oro ella tenía todo el control de la materia. Con un novio nunca se podía saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de la otra persona.

* * *

 _X. Éste es el modo en que el mundo fue creado._

De aquel trozo de plomo no salió el oro. Aunque eso era algo que sabía de ante manos. Al finalizar el ciclo lunar, bajo la luna llena, cuando recogió de la ventana ese frasco en el que el plomo había pasado por distintas tonalidades, primero el blanco en la fase de albedo, y posteriormente rojo, en rubedo, el metal obtuvo un tono que nada se parecía al oro.

Fue difícil deshacerse de aquella masa en la que se había convertido el plomo, y más sin saber si aquello era tóxico o no. No acudió Eddie Masson, pues no quería que pensase que había sido tan infantil como para creer que una estudiante de séptimo iba a lograr aquello que siglos preocupaba a los magos.

Ahora, casi un año después de aquello, Danielle se encontraba en su casa, leyendo para el examen de Astronomía. Iba a correr el riesgo de presentarse sólo a aquellas asignaturas que le aseguraban posteriormente el pase para la Escuela de Lovaina: Transformaciones, Magia Ancestral, Astronomía, Pociones, Latín, Autocontrol y, por supuesto, Alquimia.

Estaba tirada en el sillón orejero de su casa. Cabeza abajo, con las piernas apoyadas en el respaldo del sillón. El proceso de examen era algo difícil de entender. A lo largo del curso había programados unas series de exámenes de todas las materias que habían visto desde el primer año hasta el séptimo, y los alumnos elegían a las que deseaban presentarse.

Podían pasar el tiempo tanto en casa como en la escuela, mientras acudiesen a aquellos exámenes que habían elegido.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde guarda papá los libros de cuando fue a la escuela?

Para su madre aquello era complicado, era una réeleur, nunca había ido a Beauxbatons, por lo que aparte de los exámenes sólo sabía que su hija podía quedarse en casa durante casi todo el curso.

—En el trastero, en unas cajas.

La muchacha tenía buenas notas, buenos apuntes y sus libros estaban bien subrayados, aun así prefería compartir el conocimiento con los libros de su padre, que aunque no fue por su mismo camino, la alquimia, sí compartían alguna que otra asignatura.

Su padre era sanador del Centro de Sanación de Nostradamus, por lo que, que Danielle supiera, sólo compartían Pociones y quizás Magia Ancestral, aunque sabía que también se había examinado de diversas materias dado que no sabía bien a qué se iba a dedicar.

No le costó mucho encontrar aquellos libros, y tras limpiarles el polvo, a saber cuántos años llevaban allí, los llevó al salón echándoles un ojo. Algunas cosas habían cambiado desde que estudió su padre allí, aunque la gran mayoría era semejante… E incluso podía decir que su padre y ella tenían el mismo método de estudio.

—Mamá, te recuerdo que Bernadette y Sophie vienen a casa para estudiar Astronomía y se quedarán esta noche. —Volvió a decir por novena vez en aquel día, asomándose a la cocina.

—Sí, sí. ¿Tienes preparada la habitación? Te dejé sábanas encima de tu cama.

—Sí, mamá. Ya las he puesto. —No iba a decir que su arranque de arreglar el dormitorio, hacer su cama y esas cosas había sido producto de sus pocas ganas de ponerse a estudiar aquel día.

Regresó al sofá, aunque acabó sentándose en el suelo dejando frente a ella todos los materiales para estudiar astronomía. Lo malo de aquel curso lleno de exámenes y poca teoría es que todas las notas se la daban a finalizar el curso, cuando ya hubiera completado todos los exámenes. De modo de que todos los alumnos de octavo de toda Francia estaba en aquellos momentos mordiéndose las uñas sin saber qué materias tenían aprobadas y cuales suspensas.

—Por cierto, mamá, para el examen de pociones necesitaré un nuevo frasco de doscientos centilitros. —Lo dejó caer como si nada para que su madre no preguntase el motivo de aquella compra.

Decir que había tenido que tirarlo cuando había intentado transformar el plomo en oro era algo complicado de contar, difícil de creer e imposible de comprender para alguien que no había dado alquimia.

Por que sí, su madre no apoyaba que ella se dedicase a estudiar la alquimia, tachándola de ser como uno de esos tipos raros de la Edad Media, cuando la humanidad ya había avanzado y existía la química. Por fortuna todavía contaba su padre.

— Cuando puedas te pasas por la plaza de los Vosgos. Ya sabes dónde tienes el dinero.

Toda la parte mágica comercial de Francia se encontraba en el interior de aquella plaza, el antiguo Hôtel des Tournelles. Era increíble que por una de esas tiendas que parecía ser normal y corriente a ojos de la gente no mágica se pudiera entrar en una nueva zona y nadie sospechase nada.

—Ya cuando se vayan las chicas. No lo voy a necesitar hasta que termine el examen de Astronomía.

* * *

 _XI. Éste es el origen de los prodigios que se hallan aquí [¿o, que se han llevado a cabo?]._

Decir que iba adelantada en clase era quedarse corto. Cuando entró en aquella clase de Alquimia avanzada, con tan pocos alumnos, y Eddie Masson repartió el nuevo temario apreció que casi todo lo que iban a ver ella ya lo había mirado por su cuenta, sin la presión de tener que aprenderlo para posteriormente hacer un examen.

Bernadette había sido la única del grupo de amigas que habían continuado en aquella clase de Alquimia, también estaba Rigaubert, aquel que preguntó durante el primer año si iban a realizar la práctica de la alquimia que usaba sangre menstrual. Por lo que Danielle sabía, el muchacho estaba ahí porque la asignatura le gustase o le causaba interés, pues iba para la Escuela Superior de Finanzas, en la Suiza francesa, con la esperanza de poder llevar en un futuro el negocio familiar, una tienda de escobas.

Aun así, la presencia del muchacho había resultado por ser hasta útil en algunos casos, pues Rigaubert ponía aquel punto de vista que no todo el mundo tenía en esos temas, o al menos no todos se atrevían a compartir en voz alta en medio de una clase, y a veces sus intervenciones habían acabado por desembocar en agotadores debates.

Además de las clases avanzadas de las materias a las que se había presentado a los exámenes, las cuales todas había aprobado con buena nota, Danielle tenía también que cursar Quiromancia y Runas Antiguas. No eran muchas más, pues algunos compañeros tenían que sumar a las obligatorias tres o cuatro materias optativas, como Bernadette, que había tenido que entrar también en egipcio, puesto que deseaba estudiar Magia Ancestral, la magia arcana.

Los exámenes del curso anterior servían a algunos alumnos para abandonar la educación mágica, ya fuese para entrar en la universidad réeleur o para entrar de manera directa en el mundo laboral, por ello, varios de sus viejos compañeros ya no estudiaban con ellos y las habitaciones, al igual que las clases, habían quedado bastante vacías, casi podían denominarse clases privadas.

—Los que estáis aquí es porque os interesa esta materia. —La presentación de la clase de Alquimia casi estaba terminando, poco quedaba para que el campanario diera la hora. —Así que espero bastante de vosotros en un futuro. Como ya sabéis, mi despacho está abierto a cualquiera de vosotros cuando lo necesitéis.

Treinta segundo más y allí estaba el sonido de la campana.

—Bien, nos vemos la semana que viene en la que empezaremos a hablar sobre el trabajo que quiero que hagáis para el final de curso. Sin él no podéis hacer mi examen. Id pensando temas. Recordad que podéis usar cualquier cosa que hayamos visto a lo largo de los distintos cursos. —Tras decir aquello se despidió de los alumnos y salió del aula.

—Este año va a ser mortal… —Llegó a la conclusión Bernadette una vez el maestro no estaba allí.

—A mí me gusta, por fin estamos haciendo algo de verdad y no meras tonterías.

—Puedo suponer que tú ya tienes pensado veinte trabajos para realizar, ¿verdad?

—En realidad sólo siete. Siento decepcionarte.

Las jóvenes caminaron por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar al comedor de la misma. Aquel día tenían tanta hambre que no iban a pasar ni siquiera por el dormitorio a dejar las cosas de las clases.

— ¿Qué tal? —Emile ya estaba allí sentado junto a Fréderic, aunque este no estaba muy atento a su amigo, pues discutía más allá con Madeleine Blanc, una chica de un curso inferior.

Danielle nunca supo que llevó a que ambos se llevasen mal, pero tampoco tenía tanta curiosidad como para preguntar en aquel momento.

—Bien, pensando que tengo que hacer un pedido en la librería. Quiero hacer un buen trabajo para alquimia.

— ¿Tú cuándo has hecho un mal trabajo para alquimia? —El muchacho la señaló con el vaso de zumo de arándanos antes de darle un trabajo.

—Ja, ja, ja… ¿Qué tal tú en las clases para ser un futuro lingüista?

—Genial. Comer se ha convertido en todo un espectáculo. —Aseguró dejando el vaso encima de la mesa.

—Al parecer no come nada que no sepa decir en alemán, italiano y español. Tienes suerte de no dar egipcio para uso cotidiano. —Fréderic intervino en la conversación una vez Madeleine se había ido, posiblemente a estudiar para sus exámenes, esos exámenes que tan lejos les parecía a ellos, cuando apenas habían pasado unos meses desde que recibieran sus notas.

Por lo que sabía Danielle de las conversaciones con su amigo, Emile iba a acudir a la Escuela Superior de Idiomas, ubicada en Luxemburgo, a fin de estudiar algo que pudiera servir para ser un futuro intermediario entre los distintos ministerios de Europa, aunque igual acababa por estudiar idiomas de criaturas mágicas, pues seguía cursando esa materia.

—Entonces estás bastante limitado para comer… —Bernadette a su lado se había llenado el plato con todo lo que había encima de la mesa.

—O no. El vocabulario de la comida lo tengo bastante resabido.

Para demostrarlo, instó a todos a que señalasen cualquier cosa que se pudiera comer y él lo diría en todos los idiomas que se estudiaban en la escuela. Sin embargo, para cuando ya todos estaban llenos y cansados de reír ante la pronunciación alemana que Emile tenía, Danielle llegó a una conclusión.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que lo que nos has dicho es verdad y no te lo has inventado para poder comer?

* * *

 _XII. Esto es por lo que soy llamado Hermes Trismegisto, porque poseo las tres partes de la filosofía cósmica._

—Todavía no me creo que te hayas cortado el pelo.

Hacía sólo dos meses que habrían entrado en el décimo año de la escuela, y Danielle seguía mirando a Bernadette y no la reconocía. Durante el verano la muchacha había cortado su larga melena castaña y ahora lucía un peinado bastante corto que solía llevar el nombre "à la garçonne" que le quedaba bastante bien.

—Necesitaba un cambio. —Se encogió de hombros como si nada. —Además, es sólo pelo. Sino me hubiese gustado el corte sólo hubiera tenido que esperar a que creciera.

—Sigue siendo bastante arriesgado.

Iban de camino a la clase de Pociones avanzadas. En aquel curso estaban viendo ese gran número de pociones que nunca en la vida iban a tener que usar pero con las que tenían que rellenar dos cursos enteros para que pudiese ser denominado "avanzado".

— ¿Has estudiado las propiedades del alihotsy? —Preguntó Bernadette para cambiar de tema.

—Por encima. Sé que antiguamente tenía más usos que hoy día. Y que pese a que su uso de manera natural produce la histeria, si se cocina de manera apropiada puede llegar a ser un remedio contra esto. —Y prosiguió contándole el proceso por el cual se llegaba a hacer de aquella algo opuesto a lo que tenía fama.

—Bien, bien. Veo que hemos hecho los deberes. —Y no era para menos, se habían pasado los últimos dos días en la biblioteca rebuscando la información en varias recopilaciones de las distintas plantas reconocidas en todo el mundo.

—Tengo ganas de quitarme esto de encima. Quiero-

— -ponerme con el trabajo de alquimia. Tranquila. El profesor Masson no te va a poner menos nota porque le dediques tiempo a otras materias.

Danielle suspiró. Quizás era muy pesada con aquella materia, pero Bernadette no era nadie que pudiera reprocharle aquello, siendo ella la que se tiraba las noches despiertas leyendo sobre Magia antigua porque por el día tenía que repartir su tiempo entre estar en clase, haciendo los deberes con sus amigas y pasando tiempo con su novio, que aquel año terminaba sus estudios.

—Vas a acabar aborreciendo la alquimia. —Comentó Bernadette sentada en sus habituales pupitres ya en el aula.

—Ya lo hice. En tercero. —Le recordó encogiéndose de hombros como si aquello no fuera con ella.

* * *

 _XIII. Lo que tuve que decir sobre el funcionamiento del Sol ha concluido._

—Parece mentira que ya hayan pasado once años desde que entramos a estudiar aquí. —Bernadette hablaba sentada en su cama. Ya había recogido todas sus pertenencias, dejando aquella habitación que en su día había estado llena de vida, vacía de emociones.

—Habla por ti. Yo hice los cursos preparatorios desde los siete. —Danielle cerró el baúl tras asegurarse de que no dejaba nada en su mesita de noche.

—Y ahora nos vamos. Voy a echar de menos todo ésto…

Ya era raro verse sin el uniforme. Era raro estar allí sabiendo que quedaban minutos para que anunciasen que ya partía el último carruaje para los alumnos de último año. Era raro pensar que había compartido escuela con tantos alumnos a los que posiblemente nunca más vería.

—Tenemos que quedar todos este verano. Antes de que nos vayamos a Lovaina.

Ambas chicas habían pensado irse a vivir juntas a un piso cerca de la Escuela Superior de dicho lugar, puesto que iban a estudiar en el mismo sitio. No sería como en Beauxbatons, pero al menos no estarían solas.

—Y antes de que te vayas con Claude de vacaciones.

—Antes de tantas cosas. —La joven, cuyo pelo seguía igual de corto que el curso anterior, se estiró sobre el colchón acariciando aquellas sábanas.

—Chicas, es hora de partir. —La profesora Leclerc llamó a la puerta abierta antes de irse.

Ambas se miraron antes de levantarse empujando aquel baúl con la ayuda de la varita. Parecía mentira que cuando llegaron allí eran incapaces de realizar un hechizo en condiciones.

En el hall estaban Emile, Fréderic y Rigaubert con las mismas caras de ellas, aunque al encontrarse todos juntos trataron de sonreír.

—Una etapa se cierra. —Comentó Emile mientras esperaban a que todos llegasen para poder marchar.

—Casi todos os vais ahora de Francia. —El comentario provenía de Fréderic, el único de aquel grupito que se quedaba allí, estudiando para ser un futuro dragón, la defensa mágica de Francia.

—No te preocupes, todos volveremos. —Aseguró Danielle a tiempo que escuchaba como ya les indicaba salir de allí.

Les costó bastante cruzar aquella puerta sin mirar atrás.

* * *

 _ **(1) Tanto este título como el del resto de "partes" pertenece a la Tabla de Esmeralda de Hermes Trimegisto. Necesitaba algo con lo que separar las distintas escenas y pensé que estas trece frases podrían bastar, además de que no se sale del tema de la alquimia.**_

 _ **(2) Opus Magnum: Literalmente Obra Grande. Aquí hace referencia al libro de la asignatura, aunque en la realidad existe también y es el libro que contiene todos los secretos de la alquimia.**_

 _ **(3) Sobre Cordes-sur-Ciel sólo decir que es un pueblo que existe de verdad con una historia bastante interesante, y que podéis encontrar su "versión mágica" en otra de mis historias: El pozo de los horrores.**_

 _ **(4) Réeleur: Es como los magos franceses denominan a los muggles. Proviene de la unión entre Réel (real/realidad) y Leur (su posesivo), lo que se traduciría como "su verdad".**_

 _ **(5) Estos tres términos, junto con el posterior "citrinitas" son partes a tener en cuenta a la hora de llevar a cabo una transformación en la alquimia.**_

 _ **(6) Jean-Paul es un personaje original que es filósofo mágico y tiene varios libros publicados. Si queréis saber algo más de él podéis leer "Maneras de meter la pata y salir airosa después".**_

 _ **Creo que no me dejo nada más por explica. En caso de que haya algo que no entendáis sólo dejadlo en los comentarios. Intentaré responder lo antes posible.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
